Best Vacation Ever
by Snowflakesandangels
Summary: Hiccup goes to Scotland with his parents for vacation and a certain invisible winter spirit is along for the ride. What happens when the nightmarish King of Otherworld challenges two mortal teens, a winter spirit, and an enchanted bear to beat his guard in Highland Games? Warnings: Language, Brief nudity, Major character death/resurrection, Brief Dark!Jack, Feels. - Hijack & Brave


"Hiccup? Come on, we're going to be late!"

A freckle spattered face leaned out of the bedroom window and scanned the sky agitatedly.

"HICCUP!"

"I know, I'm coming!"

The brunet slammed the window shut and hurried outside while muttering to himself, "Come on Jack, where are you?"

Sliding into the back seat of his parents' car, the boy almost yelped in surprise when a cold finger touched the back of his neck. Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, Master of Snowballs and Fun Times, sat with his legs crossed on the seat next to him laughing. "Were you looking for me?"

Since his parents were in the car now, there was nothing Hiccup could do to answer without seeming crazy. _And he knows it too, oh fun._ Jack grinned and blew a kiss towards the other boy.

Stoick looked in the rearview mirror at his son scowling across the back seat. "What's the matter, I thought ye were excited to go on this trip?"

Hiccup ignored Jack's snickers and smiled, "Oh, I am, I was thinking of something else."

Valka turned in her seat so she could look at him, "I'm glad, we want to show ye so many things. And don't worry about being bored, Fergus and Elinor have a daughter about your age, I'm sure she can show ye what young people like to do for fun."

Hiccup kept the smile on his face until his mother turned to face the front again. Taking out his phone, he opened the notepad and started typing. "What are you doing here?!"

Jack read the note and chuckled. "I'm going on vacation with you. It'll be fun! I've never been to Scotland."

Hiccup looked incredulous, "You're kidding. It snows a hundred days a year up there."

"I know! I tried to have some fun once but the brownies had no sense of humor and told me to never come back."

Hiccup rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Surprising. So, what makes you think they'll let you in now? Oh gods, they're not dead are they?" Hiccup knew that if not enough people believed in spirits, they either disappeared or ceased to exist.

Jack shook his head, "Nah, they're fine. Lots of people still believe in them. I'm just taking a chance that they'll let me stay if I'm with a believer. You don't... mind, do you?"

Hiccup saw the spirit's face fall at the thought, and he softened his gaze, "No, I like having you around. Just don't make it snow in the car, ok? I really don't know how I'd explain that one."

The frosty boy grinned wide and settled into the seat. "This is gonna be the best vacation ever!"

Once they arrived at the airport, Stoick parked the car in the storage garage and they all got out. Letting his parents go ahead of him, Hiccup leaned close to Jack and whispered, "Are you going in the plane?"

"I don't think it's my speed, I actually like flying fast."

"But where's your staff? You can't fly without it, can you?"

The ice spirit smirked, "The wind will get me there in one piece. Besides, the brownies might be a little less hostile if I'm not armed."

Checking that his parents' attention was occupied elsewhere, Hiccup pressed a quick kiss to Jack's cheek, "Ok, see you there."

Did I mention that this Spirit of Winter Fun was also Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third's immortal, invisible, boyfriend? Well, he was, and at that moment said spirit was wishing more than ever that he wasn't so immortal, invisible, and now, alone. Jack sighed and looked up at the nearly full moon visible in the afternoon sky, "I don't understand why you won't give me an answer."

After a one hour flight, four hour layover, and changing planes, Hiccup settled in for a seven hour flight over the Atlantic Ocean. He'd be more than happy to sleep on the plane if his thoughts would just stay quiet long enough. His father was already dozing off in his seat and his mother looked tired but happy, then again, she always did like flying. "I love planes, I wanted to be a pilot when I was younger ye know. I even had my license for a while."

The brunet's interest was piqued, "Really? Why did you stop?"

Valka smiled and brushed soft chestnut hair away from her son's green eyes, "I decided that having a family was more important, and I haven't once regretted that decision. I never lost my love of flying though! Maybe I'll take it back up again once you're out of school."

Hiccup grinned. "I hope you don't wait that long, if I could say my mom is a pilot I might actually be cool for once!"

Valka threw back her head with a musical laugh, "I'll take that into consideration. Now try and get some sleep love, we still have a long way to go."

Eighteen hours, twenty one minutes, two layovers, and three flight changes later, Hiccup finally stepped off at his destination and groaned. The seven hours of supposed sleep had mostly consisted of listening to his father snoring and worrying about Jack. Wearily following his parents, the boy kept his eyes scanning for signs of his boyfriend's arrival. _Even one snowflake would be enough..._

"Hiccup, ye still with me son?" The boy turned to see his father holding out a green duffle bag, "Oh. Yeah, I'm good, just didn't sleep much last night."

"Well I'm sure ye'll sleep good tonight, all this fresh mountain air will do wonders for ye." Hiccup nodded and followed to the parking lot where his father started loading their bags into a taxi, "So... where are we going?"

Valka got into the back with Hiccup while her husband gave the driver directions to their destination. "The Dunbrochs'; they kindly offered for us to stay with them during our visit." Hiccup nodded and looked again for any hint of snow as the car whizzed down the road. He was so focused on the sky that he didn't realize the taxi had stopped until his mother got out to retrieve their luggage. The brunet's mouth fell open in shock and he squeaked, "You didn't tell me they lived in a castle!"

A large man with one leg, a woman with long, slightly greying dark hair, three wide eyed toddlers, and a sulky teenage girl with wild red hair came out to greet them. "Stoick! Ye made it here alive! Valka, you look as lovely as ever mah dear; and who's this fine laddie?"

Stoick laughed and gave his son a hearty pat on the back that nearly sent him sprawling. "This is Hiccup. Son, I'd like ye to meet our best friends this side of the pond; Fergus and Elinor."

A slightly crooked grin was the best Hiccup could manage under the circumstances as he shook hands with his parents' friends. "Hello. Uh, nice place you've got here."

The adults started laughing but the girl rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Elinor turned a stern look towards her daughter and cleared her throat. The girl scowled before holding out her hand, "Ah'm Merida. Hope ye have a nice time in Scotland."

Hiccup felt his hand being crushed in the girl's surprisingly strong grip. "Ah! H-hiccup. It's nice to meet you, Merida."

Once inside, Fergus and Stoick disappeared into the weapons room, while the three little ones started playing with Valka's many braids. "Boys! Leave Mrs. Haddock alone. Merida, will ye please show our guest where his room is?"

A firm look accompanied the order-like request before the woman attempted to extricate her friend's hair from six tiny hands. Valka laughed and sat on the floor so the boys could reach better, "Leave them be, Ella, I don't mind."

Hiccup grabbed his duffle bag and hurried to follow Merida up the stone staircase to the second floor. After passing four other doors, the girl opened one on the left. "In here. Ye've got yer own privy and a view of the front grounds."

"Thank you. Uh, if you don't mind may I ask you a question?" Merida crossed her arms and frowned, "What?"

"Did I unknowingly do something to make you hate me, or do you just not like strangers in your castle?"

The girl snorted a laugh but tried to retain her stony façade, "Ah don't hate ye specifically. Mah parents have this habit of trying tae fix me up with every lad that comes by. Ah keep telling them ah don't want tae date anyone but they never listen, especially mah mum."

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, my dad is like that too. He thinks I should go out with my friend Astrid, but she's not interested and I'm already with someone else." Realizing too late what he said the brunet clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh gods! Please forget I just said that!"

The girl blinked at him for a moment then shook her head slowly, "Alright, ah didn't hear anything. Erm, if yer not goin' tae chase me while yer here, ah don't see why we couldn't be friends."

Hiccup let out a relieved sigh then smiled, "Great, I'd like that. Uh, one more question. What's a privy?"

Merida's red curls flew wildly around her shoulders as she laughed, "It's what ye call the toilet in a castle."

Later that evening after the three toddlers were finally asleep, the adults moved toward the den. Elinor hugged her daughter and tried to tame a few fly-away curls from her face, "Time for bed, love."

"Ahh, mum! Can't Hiccup and ah stay up and watch a movie? Ah'm on Holidays, there's nae school tomorrow."

Elinor was taken aback that her normally truculent daughter was feeling friendly towards the Haddock's boy. "Well, ah suppose ye could, just keep it down so ye don't wake yer brothers."

Merida was practically bouncing with excitement, "Can we take some snacks?"

Merida's mother shook her head firmly, "No. Ah'm no havin' mice up there. Food stays in the kitchen or outside. Now go have fun." The parents watched their teens race upstairs and Elinor shook her head, "Of all the lads... who knew she'd take a fancy tae that quiet one."

Back in Merida's room Hiccup shuffled through a stack of DVDs while the girl changed into her pajamas. A muffled voice called loudly through the bathroom door, "So, what's America like? Ah've heard it's huge and everyone dresses like cowboys."

Hiccup was about to answer when a sharp rap sounded on the window and he spun around. Jack was floating just outside, flanked by two tough looking guys in kilts. Wait... erase that. Two _very_ tough looking guys in kilts, _with wings_. Hiccup ran to open the window, "Jack! What happened?!"

The winter spirit tried unsuccessfully to shrug out of his captors' iron grip. "See? I told you I had a believer. Now will you let me go?"

The meaner of the two shoved the boy roughly through the window, "Stay where we can find ye, an' nae funny business. If ah see just one snowflake, yer goin' tae the High King."

Hiccup watched the winged spirits fly away before turning to Jack. "What did you do?"

The boy was about to answer when Merida came out of the bathroom, "Who are ye talkin' tae?"

Hiccup looked from the confused girl to his increasingly peeved looking boyfriend and stammered, "Ahh, t-talking? Who wa-was I talking to? Uhhmmm..."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Merida, "Who's the carrot? And what are you doing in a girl's bedroom at this time of the night?"

Merida scrunched her nose, "Why is mah window open? Was somebody outside?"

Jack squinted closer at Merida, "Why does she have bears on her pajamas?"

Merida rubbed her arms, "Why is it so cold in here?"

"Who even lives in a castle anymore?"

"Why do ye look like yer goin' tae boak?"

"ENOUGH!"

Both questioners snapped their mouths shut and stood silently staring at Hiccup. The redhead's eyes widened as the boy turned his back to her and started talking to himself, "First things first. Jack, what did you do?"

Jack held up his hands in an expression of innocence, "Nothing! Those guys just have really long memories apparently."

"I know what brownies look like Jack, and they were most definitely not brownies."

"Ok, ok. So I might have made a tiny ice patch in their forest. It was really small, I swear, but they pounced on me like eagles and wouldn't let me go until I could prove I wasn't here alone."

Hiccup groaned, "Ok, fine. I'm glad you're safe." When he turned back to Merida it was to see her brandishing a sword in his face. "Wah-? Merida?!"

"Why are ye talking tae yerself? Are ye mad?" The brunet glared at Jack who was doubled over laughing. "A little help would be nice, since this is technically your fault."

The winter spirit laughed even harder and wiped a few tears from his eyes, "But it's t-too funny!"

Hiccup was quickly being backed into a corner by Merida's sword, "Jackson Overland Frost I swear to Thor I will hand you in to those guards myself if you don't help me!"

Merida was about to scream when a snowflake landed on her nose. She rubbed it off quickly but felt three more take its place and looked up. "What in the world..." A light flurry of sparkling snow was gently falling around her head and losing itself in waves of red hair. The sword point wavered slightly and wide blue eyes turned to the cringing boy, "Are ye Fae Folk, Hiccup?"

Jack laughed again and the brunet shook his head, "No, but I can see them. There's an ice spirit in your room right now and I was talking to him. Can you please move that sword away?"

The girl slowly lowered the blade and rested it on the floor. "An ice spirit. Why can't I see it?"

Hiccup moved to a slightly more comfortable position, "Well, do you believe in spirits?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Of course ah do! Ah've seen will o' the wisps and witch's magic before."

"Oh. Well, maybe it's because this spirit was banished from Scotland; he's not part of your folklore."

Hiccup felt a cold hand on his arm, "Hey, I'm right here!" "I know that, Jack, but she can't see you."

Merida's eyes widened, "Jack Frost?! Ah've read about him in American books!" The excited girl squeezed her eyes shut and clasped her hands, "Tell me what he looks like so ah can see him!"

Jack chuckled as Hiccup blushed a little and began describing him, "Uh, well, he's about my height, has very pale skin, soft white hair, the purest ice blue eyes you've ever seen, a smile like freshly fallen snow..."

The boy was interrupted from his reverie by a sharp gasp, "Ah see him! You're Jack Frost!"

Jack winked at his boyfriend (who may have turned eighteen shades of red) before shaking hands with Merida. "The one and only! Sorry about scaring you before."

"That's alright; ah think poor Hiccup was more scared of mah sword." The brunet huffed drily and brushed past them, "Hmph! If you two are going to talk all night, I'm going to bed. I was awake all last night worrying about _someone_ not being able to fly."

Jack instantly felt bad and ran to the other boy's side, "I'm sorry Hic, I always make a mess of everything." Hiccup smiled softly and lifted Jack's chin so he could meet his eyes, "Not everything."

Jack smiled a little and they lost themselves in each other's gaze until something halfway between a laugh and a cough sounded and the boys looked up to see Merida grinning at them. "Do ye want me tae leave?"

Jack laughed and kissed Hiccup's burning cheek before flying to the window, "I'll sleep on the roof tonight."

After closing the window again, Merida turned to her new friend, "So, is he the one yer already goin' out with?"

Hiccup had his back to her as he sat on the floor rifling through the movie stack, but the scarlet blush on his ears was clear enough. "I thought you didn't hear anything."

A sea of ginger curls suddenly blocked his vision as Merida leaned over the top of him and grinned into his face, "He is! Oh that's hilarious! A mortal and a spirit, love in the Highlands, can ye get any closer tae livin' in a fairy tale?"

Hiccup had to cross his eyes to focus on the upside down face way too close to his.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Not on yer life Romeo!"

Jack lay on the roof above Merida's window and watched the two mortal teens laughing over something. The girl was leaning on Hiccup and making silly faces at him that kept the brunet in an almost constant state of blush. But the more he blushed, the happier he looked. Like for the first time, he could be himself with someone. When the girl said something that made the brunet smile softly, Jack decided he didn't want to see any more. Pulling his blue hood over his head, the miserable boy curled up on the roof and lay nursing his thoughts. Maybe it would be better if Hiccup could love someone else, someone mortal, someone he could be with all the time, someone who didn't make other people think he was crazy for talking to himself. Maybe that's why Manny never answered his request; because maybe, what he wanted wasn't what was best for Hiccup. As the winter spirit fell into a fitful sleep, he failed to notice the light snow starting to drift down around him.

The next morning Elinor smiled as Merida and Hiccup made their way into the kitchen, laughing and joking with each other, "Yer face was so red ah could have fried a bannock on it!" Hiccup shoved her playfully and blushed again, "It was not! Good morning Mrs. Dunbroch."

Merida hugged her mother before searching for something to eat. "Good morning Hiccup, ah'm glad tae see ye two are getting along so well."

The brunet caught his friend roll her eyes behind her mother's back and silently mouth, 'here it comes',

"Maybe ye and Merida would like tae take a picnic and see the ruins? It's a lovely day for a stretch of the legs."

Hiccup nearly choked on his oatcake, "E-excuse me?!" Merida shook her head and handed him a glass of milk, "She means it's good weather for hiking. It's an hour walk from here but if yer still tired we can take Angus."

Hiccup finally managed to swallow his oatcake and nodded, "Sounds good. Who's Angus?"

Merida drained her glass and rinsed it in the sink, "Mah horse. We breed black horses tae sell up here and I exercise them in the hills. Angus is all mine though. Ah'm sure ye'll like him."

After packing a lunch, and at both their mothers' insistence a first aid kit, Merida led her friend into the large stone barn. "There's mah Angus!" A huge black horse pricked up his ears and eagerly leaned down to eat the apple being offered to him.

"Do ye ride? Hiccup?" The brunet didn't answer as his attention had been caught by a stall at the farthest end of the barn. A midnight black horse, slightly smaller than Angus, was throwing itself wildly against the sides of the stall. Grabbing an apple from their lunch pack, Hiccup approached the violently snorting horse. "Hey Bud, you look a bit hungry."

"Hiccup, don't!" Ignoring his friend's warning, the boy carefully climbed over the gate and disappeared. Merida looked around frantically for a defense weapon and finding nothing better than a pitchfork, gave a wild yell and vaulted into the stall.

The cry died suddenly on the girl's lips at the sight in front of her. The skinny boy was busily scratching the black horse under its chin and sides of its neck. _The_ horse. Night Fury. The one so wild only Fergus was allowed to go near him, had his tongue sticking out like a happy dog as he nudged the boy for more apples. Hiccup looked up at Merida, "Oh, do you need to get in here? Come on Bud."

The now tamed monster trotted happily behind the boy and out into the sunshine. Merida gazed open mouthed for a few seconds before dropping the fork with a clang and leading her own horse outside. "How did ye do that?!"

"Do what?" The girl watched in further shock as the horse stood patiently waiting for the boy to mount.

"Tame that beast! He's Night Fury! Even mah da can't train him."

Hiccup climbed onto the horse's back and patted his neck, "I didn't tame him. He only had a bad tooth, and I knocked it out for him. You're ok now though, right Bud?"

Merida's voice was a whispered squeak as she flopped back on Angus. "Only a bad tooth?! Aughhhhh!"

Jack woke to a splitting headache and a strange empty feeling in his body. Slowly sitting up, he blinked to adjust to the light of his surroundings. "Man, what happ-? Hey! Let me out of here!" The winter spirit rattled the bars and attempted to freeze his way out of his stone prison, but found that his powers were completely gone. "What's going on here?! Hello?! Let me ouuuuuut!"

One of the guards from the previous night banged on the door with a meaty fist. "Quiet! Ye'll wake the whole forest if ye keep on like that."

Jack raised his voice even louder, "WELL GOOD! THEN MAYBE SOMEBODY WILL LET ME OUT!"

Slumping to the floor, Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "Told you I make a mess of everything."

A dull chuckle sounded behind him, "Ah ken the feelin'."

Jack attempted to jump up and fly, but the emptiness in his body was keeping him firmly grounded. "Hello? Who's there?"

A large shapeless figure moved closer to the door and Jack could just make out a deeply scared, fur covered back. "Ah'm sorry they caught ye, this eternal prison is nae life fer anyone."

Jack forced a short humorless laugh, "Yeah, I get that. I've been invisible for three hundred years and when I finally find someone who can see me, it's worse than being alone."

"What's so bad about being believed in? Isn't that what we all want?"

A single tear dripped down the spirit's cheek, "I... I fell in love with a mortal. All I wanted was to be human for one day. Just one day to make some happy memories, is that too much to ask?"

The other prisoner moved back a bit as the winter spirit beat his fists against the door.

"IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?! DAMN IT! WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME?!"

Hiccup and Merida reached the ruins an hour later and began exploring. "They say this used tae be the castle of a prince but he angered the Fae and was cursed tae wander the forest as a bear until one with a brave heart would come tae release him."

Hiccup gazed around appreciatively and was about to comment when a familiar yell cut the air, "WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME!"

The two teens took one look at each other and ran towards the sound of Jack's voice. Hiccup was first to spot the flash of blue as Jack's skinny arms shot through the bars of his prison and grabbed the guard outside. "ANSWER ME!"

The irate guard was about to send a punch of his own through the bars when a tall, dark figure emerged from the shadows. "Silence! Aquila, make your report."

The winged guard extricated himself from his prisoner's grip and bowed, "The ice spirit violated the truce we set him and the bear was found outside of his territory in an unacceptable condition."

The tall man nodded and motioned for the prisoners to be released, "The bear is no concern of mine, he knows he can't die, so he can punish himself all he wants. Just make sure he doesn't wander off again. Now as for you... Well, well, if it isn't Jack Frost. I haven't seen you in, what, almost three hundred years? Seems you haven't changed much, but then, you must be used to that." The man chuckled at Jack's frustrated growls and he continued. "What made you come back anyway?"

Hiccup and Merida finally reached the clearing but the man hardly gave them a glance; he hadn't been seen by mortals in several hundred years and he highly doubted two teenagers would break that record. Jack's sudden gripping fear as he caught sight of Hiccup was enough to make him reconsider. An evil smile crept into the man's golden eyes as he read his captive's thoughts. "How silly of me, you came here to regain your mortality didn't you? Is that puny mortal really worth giving up your eternal life?"

Ignoring the shock on Hiccup's face, Jack laughed at his tormentor, "You call this living?! When was the last time you actually felt someone not go right through you, Pitch? Yes, he's worth it, I've had enough."

Jack suddenly collapsed to the ground and felt his heart stop as an all too familiar spark flashed in Pitch's eyes, "But are you worth as much to him?"

Merida had to hold Hiccup back from launching himself at the tall man, "You bastard! What did you do to him?!"

Pitch threw back his head and laughed, "Well, I see he does care for you, Jack! That only makes this more fun for me." Yellow eyes turned on Merida, "Tell me my dear, am I correct in assuming that your annual Highland Games begin tomorrow?"

The redhead gripped her friend tighter to prevent herself from attacking this time, "They do."

Pitch turned his back on the mortals and knelt close to Jack. The boy's blue eyes were wide with shock and pain as he lay gasping for breath and clutching at his chest. "If your little hero and his friend can beat my guard in the games, I'll give you what you want, but if they can't, you'll stay just as you are now; living forever without even the power of flight to comfort you." Standing once more, the High King dismissed the guard with a wave and smiled at the seething teens before disappearing into the shadows, "Good luck."

Merida loosened her grip and Hiccup stumbled forward to gather Jack into his arms. As he reached out to touch the spirit's face, he was horrified to see his hand pass straight through. "JACK! What's-what's going on?! Jack?!" Terrified green eyes turned searchingly to Merida and she clasped her hands to her mouth to stifle a scream. "What-what's happening to him?"

A soft grunt caused two heads to whip around as the large bear started sniffing Jack. "His essence is gone. We need tae get ye away from here before ye fade entirely... can ye get up, friend?"

Painfully, Jack pulled himself into a sitting position but felt his knees go when he tried to stand. "Ah! Guess not. I'm so sorry Hiccup, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Even though his hands went through, the brunet still tried to hold his boyfriend's shoulders, "Jack, look at me. I don't care what you did or why you did it, but we're going to get you out of this, ok? You can be the biggest idiot sometimes, but by gods, I love you and I'm not about to lose you!"

Hiccup turned to the bear, "Since you're a spirit, do you think you can you carry him at all?" The bear poked an experimental claw into Jack's stomach which remained surprisingly solid.

"Hey! Watch it bear, those things are sharp."

The friends all chuckled in the small moment of relief and Jack dragged himself onto the bear's wide back. "Thanks. I guess I should know your name if we're going to be stuck together for a while."

The bear gave a warm laugh and they made their way back to where the teen's horses waited, "Mordhu, and ah gather ye are Jack, Hiccup, and Merida Dunbroch."

Merida's eyes widened in recognition and she gasped, "Yer Prince Mordhu, aren't ye! How did ye know mah name though?"

The large bear chuckled, "Who else but a Dunbroch would have that head of hair?"

The sun was low in the sky by the time the friends reached Night Fury and Angus, though the horses were less than happy to see a large bear following their humans. The teens hurried to reassure the frightened animals and Mordhu growled something which seemed to calm them somewhat.

Hiccup glanced up at the setting sun, "Uh, how have we been gone the whole day? It's only been a half hour since we got here."

Mordhu grunted as Jack shifted higher on his shoulders, "Otherworld time is different from yers, we're lucky to still be on the same day, ye could've been gone for a week and not known it."

As they neared the castle, Hiccup voiced a question that had been bothering him, "Where exactly do we hide you guys? I know Jack is invisible, but I think someone's going to notice a bear wandering around the castle."

Merida ran a calculating look over their new friend, "Hmm, do ye think Night Fury would mind sharing his stall? Da's the only who goes near him, but ah'm the one who has tae clean it."

Hiccup patted the horse's neck, "What do you think, Bud? Mind having some roommates for a while?"

The horse shook his mane and whinnied, and Mordhu growled his thanks, "Smart, that one. He says he'll keep up his toothache act while we're there so the old man won't get suspicious."

Merida was about to protest her father being called old, but Hiccup cut her off, "We're here, get everybody inside quick!"

Two sets of parents were waiting in the kitchen as the teens tried to sneak past the door. "We know yer there, get in here and explain yerselves!"

Hiccup and Merida shuffled in and waited for the inevitable tongue lashing. Predictably, Elinor was first to start, "What time do ye call this tae be gettin' in young lady? Ye had us worried half out of our minds thinkin' ye'd been caught by a bear. Where have ye been?"

The brunet and redhead exchanged glances before Merida replied, "Explorin' the ruins. There's so many of them we lost track of time. Sorry."

Elinor was about to launch into another tirade, but Fergus beat her to it, "Did either of ye let Night Fury out of his stall this mornin'? He wasn't there when ah took in his breakfast, and there was a fork in his stall."

Seeing the flash of fear that crossed Hiccup's face, Merida made a snap decision, "Ah must have left the fork in there when ah went tae clean it. Ah thought ye had just taken him out early, he was gone when we got there. He must have got out somehow."

Knowing his daughter wasn't one to lie, Fergus merely nodded, "Alright, ah'll get the lads tae help me search in the mornin'."

In the silence that followed all eyes turned on Hiccup as if waiting for something, "Um, I'm sorry for whatever I seem to have done though I have absolutely no idea what that might be?"

Valka stifled a giggle until it became infectious and she and Stoick were both laughing, and Fergus and Merida were quickly caught in the wave until only Elinor remained unamused.

Turning confusedly to her friend she asked, "Don't ye ever worry about Hiccup?" Valka wiped a few mirthful tears from her eyes before patting her friend's hand, "If I started worrying about Hiccup, I'd have died from fright years ago."

After the adults were safely in bed for the night, Merida grabbed her flashlight and sent an SOS under Hiccup's bedroom door. Quickly checking that they wouldn't be observed, the two friends hurried downstairs and out to the barn. "Mordhu? Jack? Are ye alright?"

The winter spirit groaned and sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes, "Was'sa matter?"

Hiccup held out a comforting hand and Jack laid his against it, though he smiled sadly. "You don't have to do that, you know. I'm sure Merida's hands feel better than mine."

Hiccup gave him a strange look and turned his attention to the girl. "Do you think everyone will be safe in here now that Night Fury is supposedly missing?"

Merida nodded slowly, "Ah think so... With the games goin on, mah da wouldn't have had much time tae come in here and now he doesn't have any reason tae anyway. Angus and Night Fury are the only ones here at the moment so ah'll be cleanin' the barn mahself."

Mordhu's stomach suddenly growled and he looked up in embarrassment, "Sorry, ah havenae eaten for a while."

Merida remembered their uneaten food pack and got up to find it. "Ah hope oatcakes and cheese are alright."

Taking a closer look at the bear in the dim light, Merida noticed just how thin he really was. "How long is a while exactly?"

Mordhu avoided her eyes and Jack caught a faint blush beneath his fur, "Ah don't know, maybe a month. Ah don't usually eat much."

Merida sat down in front of the bear and emptied the food pack, "Well ah'm no havin' that. As long as yer here yer gettin' as much food as ah can stuff in ye. Now eat!"

The boys chuckled and Hiccup patted the bear's bony shoulder, "If you don't want to die by sword, I'd do what she says."

When Merida was satisfied that Mordhu had eaten everything, the mortal teens bid their friends goodnight. Before he left, Hiccup kissed Jack's forehead as best he could under the circumstances, "We'll figure this out, Jack, I promise."

Once they were left in darkness again, the winter spirit started muttering darkly to himself as he attempted to get comfortable on the stone floor, and Mordhu growled when a sharp elbow jabbed him in the side, "Stop squirmin' toothpick! What's the matter wi' ye?"

Jack thrashed angrily again and struggled to his feet, hanging onto the closed stall gate for support. "I just don't understand why Hiccup won't leave. I mean Merida's right there! She's alive, she's real, and she could actually hold his hand without going through it. Why does he keep trying to comfort me?"

The bear snorted, "Eejit! Ah assume it's because he loves ye, though why is beyond me. He's nae more interested in that lass than ye are, and ye just won't accept the fact that somebody could love ye that much."

Jack frowned as he digested this information. Did Hiccup really love him enough to risk who knows what to save him? He knew he loved the skinny brunet enough to give up his immortality, but could he really not accept Hiccup's love for him the same way? Jack needed time to think, but right now he needed something else more. Since his essence had been taken, the winter spirit's body had begun feeling the effects and he knew if he didn't replenish himself with something fun soon, he might not be able to move at all in the morning. Poor Mordhu was in for the teasing of his incredibly long life.

"I know someone who's interested in Merida."

"Who?"

The slightly depressed tone in Mordhu's reply was all the spirit needed to charge full steam ahead. "Oh, just some immortal bear, prince, thing who was blushing a while ago."

Night Fury cowered in the back of the stall as the bear roared, **"AH DID NOT!"**

Jack snickered and felt a tiny trickle of life crawl back into his toes, "Really? Cause you sound a little worked up for someone who doesn't care."

"Ah don't care! Ah'm just here because ye were helpless as a bairn out there, that girl can go tae blazes for all ah care."

Now that he could feel his feet again, Jack launched into another attack, "Blazes huh? Like blazing curly hair that catches the setting sun in all its glory? Like blazing blue eyes that you almost got lost in? Like that blazing red blush you had when she-"

"Do ye want tae end up as bear food? Cause ah'm more than willin' tae put ye out of mah misery."

 _And there's my knees..._ "Bear food... hmm, I seem to remember a certain bear being happy to eat oatcakes out of a pretty hand tonight. He was so gentle too, almost like-"

"Watch it!"

"-He was-"

"FROST!"

"-Seconds away from kissing it!"

With one energetic leap, Jack cleared the gate just as Mordhu charged him. "Aughhhhh!" The bear sat back heavily and rubbed a paw on his sore head where it had collided with the gate. "What did ye do that for?!"

Jack laughed and stretched his legs, "I'm sorry! I had to find something funny and you were too good to pass up. The numbness was starting to spread to my heart."

The bear stood on his hind legs to look at the boy. "That was too close. Are ye alright?"

Jack smiled and wiggled his toes, "Yeah, I'm ok for now. I'm sorry for teasing you but you were so obvious!"

Mordhu snorted and lay back down, "Maybe, but ah've got less of a chance with Merida than you do with Hiccup."

Jack settled into his friend's furry side and tried to sleep. _You never know..._

Just after sunrise the next morning, Merida led her friends through the woods to the edge of the field where the games were going to be held. Looking around they pondered as to how two mortal teens, a spirit, and an enchanted bear were going to compete against a hulky fairy guard in a human game. A few pathetic ideas were passed around and they sat in stumped silence until a sudden noise from behind caused them to jump.

"Well, well, look who's here." The four teens spun sharply around at the unwelcome voice.

"What do ye want?" Merida snarled.

"To wish you luck. In fact, I came to make you an offer."

Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What kind of offer?"

Pitch merely smiled, "What you asked for... mortality for one day. You and Mordhu would be human as long as the games last. There are of course a few conditions."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Figures."

Pitch ignored him and continued. "You wouldn't have your powers obviously, but you won't be fully human either. Jack would be seen but not able to feel anyone touch him, while Mordhu would be human but unable to speak."

Stunned silence echoed around the copse until Merida's indignant shout shattered the stillness, "Ye can't do that!"

"I assure you that I can my dear. The choice is yours, though I suggest you make your decision quickly as the games will be starting soon."

The friends moved a little ways away from Pitch and went into a huddle. "What do you think guys? Merida and I won't be affected either way so it's up to you."

Jack looked at Mordhu and shrugged, "I'm not going to change much; can you go without talking for one day?"

The bear sighed wearily but nodded. "Aye, though mah voice is all ah have left of mah humanity."

Merida rubbed his shoulder sympathetically, "Ah'm sorry Mordhu. Let's go show that bastart what we're made of!"

Four determined faces leveled at Pitch and Jack grinned. "Give us your best shot!"

Though that wasn't quite the reaction he had expected, the High King smiled in return and rubbed his hands together. "Right! Let's get started, shall we?"

Mordhu grunted as a sharp pain tore through his body and he began to transform, and black fur folded in on itself to be replaced by rough ruddy skin. The now human Mordhu appeared to be about eighteen or twenty years old and was completely naked, which caused him to blush fiercely and avoid Merida's eyes.

Pitch chuckled and turned his attention to Jack; Hiccup cringed when the winter spirit's body jerked violently before slumping to the ground.

Pitch smiled again and disappeared back into the shadows, "You have until the games end tonight. Have fun!"

Merida quickly threw her cloak around Mordhu while Hiccup hurried to Jack. Though his heart sank when the other boy didn't respond to his touch, Hiccup was relieved his hand didn't go through him. "Hey there human boy, you ready to go kick some royal ass?"

Jack gritted his teeth and allowed Hiccup to help him up, "Ah! I forgot how heavy these bodies were, but yeah, I'm ready. How's Mordhu?"

The black haired teen smiled sheepishly but nodded to indicate he was alright. Merida looked around, "Ah'll find ye some clothes somewhere, then we better get signed in."

The three boys followed their friend through the crowded field, and approaching a group of strong looking older boys, Merida punched one roughly on the arm, "Malcolm, ye have any spare clothes?"

The tall redhead in question looked down at his much shorter friend. "Ye still hit like a midge, Ginger. What do ye need mah clothes for?"

Merida gestured to Mordhu, "Our friend here had a few drinks too many last night and some eejits stole his."

Malcolm winced, "Ooh, bad luck, I'll find ye something. What's yer name?"

Mordhu shook his head and pointed to his throat, so Merida answered for him. "All that partyin' did his throat in. His name's Mordhu, like the legend." Malcolm nodded and led the boy away just as Hiccup's parents saw him and waved.

The freckled brunet leaned closer to Jack and murmured, "Here we go..."

Hiccup managed to paste a casual grin on his face by the time he and Jack reached his parents. "Hey dad, hey mom, I didn't know you were here already."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! Highland Games are a true test of strength and endurance." Stoick's usual broad smile covered his face but Valka had a strange, almost mystified expression as her husband asked, "Who's this?"

Jack took a deep breath and held out his hand, "Jackson Overland, sir."

The boy was glad that he couldn't feel the large man's iron grip as his hand was enthusiastically shaken. "Nice to meet ye. I assume yer from America by yer accent?" Stoick let go of Jack's hand and the boy nodded, "Yes sir, Burgess actually."

"Burgess eh? That's not far from Berk, have ye ever been there?"

Jack gave Hiccup an amused look and tried not to blush, "Uh, yes, I have."

Valka still looked rather confused, "Do ye go to school with Hiccup? I could swear I've seen ye somewhere before."

Now it was Hiccup's turn to stifle a blush. _She can see spirits? How- OH MY GODS MY MOTHER SAW JACK!_

To both boys' relief, Merida arrived with a fully dressed Mordhu in tow, "Are ye ready? Ah've signed us up and the games are about tae start."

Stoick looked at his son, clearly impressed, "Are ye goin' to compete, Hiccup?"

The brunet nodded as Merida began dragging him away, "The four of us are competing as a team. Sorry dad, but we really need to get going."

The friends hurried to the starting area and quickly scanned the events roster, deciding that each would take whichever game they thought they could win. The first event was announced and Merida stepped out of the crowd. Scanning the line of competitors, she saw Pitch's guard Aquila, also human, give her a cocky grin. There were many skilled competitors, but in the end, the guard and Merida were the only ones remaining on the field. The judge set up a tiebreaker target and Aquila quickly fired. His black arrow pierced the bullseye and he winked. Archery was one of Merida's favorite hobbies so instead of allowing the guard to rankle her, the girl channeled all her focus into shooting. The target was particularly challenging; a plate sized target was suspended by a cord and spun. Whispering to herself, Merida carefully watched the moving target, "Steady... aim for the heart..." Slowly pulling back until the knocked arrow was pressed firmly against her cheek, Merida took a deep breath and released on the exhale. Whizz, crack! The judge slowly stood and peered at the target, wiped his glasses, and peered again. The black arrow had been split right down the center by Merida's light brown one.

"The winner of the archery competition is Merida Dunbroch!"

As Merida rejoined her friends, they saw Aquila scowl and disappear into the crowd. "Who's next?"

Hiccup studied the list and pointed to a grassy area to their left, "Looks like Mordhu on Caber Toss."

The dark haired boy flexed his muscles and grinned. When they arrived, Jack looked at the line of tree trunks lying on the ground, "What are you supposed to do with those?"

Merida chuckled, "Ye'll see."

A heavily muscled man in a kilt spat lightly into his hands and picked up the long pole, balancing it vertically in his cupped hands. The weight of the pole caused the man to step back a few paces before running forward with a wild yell and heaving it into the air. The tree trunk made a half-turn and teetered on the opposite end before falling back the way it came. An audible wave of disappointment ran through the crowd and the next competitor stepped up.

Merida and Mordhu laughed at their American friends' open mouthed expressions, "You guys are nuts!"

The redhead punched Jack's arm, "That's dafty tae ye, laddie."

The guard came next and threw the teens a smirk before executing a perfect toss. Mordhu snorted in amusement and stepped onto the field. Spitting on his hands, the former bear hefted his tree trunk, took a few steps back and with a mighty silent yell, vaulted the tree into a toss that resulted in a triple rotation before landing on squarely on twelve o'clock. To say the crowd went wild would be an understatement. Malcolm and his friends pounded Mordhu's back amidst the chaos.

"Ye really lived up to yer name there, laddie! Ah swear ye must have the strength of a bear!"

Mordhu chuckled silently and turned back to watch the rest of the game. There were some good tries after that, but nothing even close to his record setting toss.

After Mordhu had been declared winner, Hiccup looked over the paper again. "I'm next."

Earlier that morning, Merida had informed her father that Night Fury had returned to the barn and the man quickly led him to the competition field. The powerful black horse continued his wild behavior from the previous day; snorting and rearing, rare green eyes rolling, ears flat and teeth bared. Fergus was surprised to see Hiccup Haddock of all people in line to try and tame the furious animal. There were only two other contenders anyway, but still... the boy was smaller than most teens his age and looked like a stiff gust of wind could blow him over. The first rider was fairly experienced in training horses but nothing he did seemed to have any effect on Night Fury. After being thrown off a couple of times the man decided to bow out gracefully before any real damage was done. Pitch's guard was next, and though he managed to stay on the horse's back he could do nothing to stop him from bucking insanely and attempting to bash him against the fence, and soon he gave up as well.

When it was Hiccup's turn, Fergus whispered, "Are ye sure about this, lad? Ah don't want yer father tae kill me for lettin' his son get hurt." The freckled teen only gave a crooked grin and stepped into the training ring.

Night Fury knew his part well; warily circling each other, the horse kicked and snorted as the boy began talking softly to him. "Easy there Bud, everything is ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

Night Fury shook his mane and reduced his kicks to the occasional hoof toss. "That's it; there you go, nice and easy."

The horse would allow Hiccup to get a bit closer then skitter away, closer, skitter, closer until they were nearly an arm's length apart. Hiccup slowly held out his hand to the horse, eyes averted, and waited. After a few seconds, Night Fury lightly pressed his soft nose against Hiccup's hand allowing the boy time to retrieve his old tooth from his pocket before trotting away. Fergus cautiously approached the horse to see how he would react, but Night Fury was now as gentle as a kitten.

"How did ye do that, lad?"

Hiccup grabbed the man's hand and dropped the horse's tooth into it. "Toothache."

Fergus shook his head and raised Hiccup's arm to the crowd. "Hiccup Haddock is the winner of Horse Taming!"

Rejoining his friends, Hiccup smiled at Jack, "Your turn. Are you going to be alright?"

The white haired boy looked at his boyfriend and smirked, "Are you doubting my ability to outrun some thousand year old guard? I could probably use a joke or two before I go though."

Mordhu pointed to himself and gave a questioning wince. Jack laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry buddy, I won't do that to you again."

A mischievous glint entered the boy's blue eyes and he turned to his ginger haired friend. "Sooo, Merida, what did you think of Mordhu's tree throwing? Pretty impressive, right?"

Merida nodded in agreement, "Yes, it was very good actually. Why? Did ah miss something?"

Jack ignored Mordhu's glare and casually continued, "No, I don't think so. Although I thought you might have missed the actual toss since you were staring at his muscles the whole time."

Mordhu's blush could clearly be seen on his human skin; beginning at the roots of his thick black hair, flowing down his face, and disappearing under his shirt collar. Merida was speechless for a full three seconds before a bright blush spread over her face as well.

"Ah was not staring at his muscles!"

Jack laughed, "Yes you were! Back me up here Hic, you saw her, didn't you?"

The brunet shook his head, "Oh no, you're on your own, Frosty."

Merida crossed her arms and smirked. "And what about ye? Ye weren't watchin' Hiccup train Night Fury; ye were too busy lookin' at his bum!"

Jack blushed slightly but never missed a beat, "Well why not? It's cute! At least I can admit when I like someone, unlike two other people I know!"

Merida fumed but quickly turned to Mordhu, demanding, "Do ye like me?" The boy was still blushing furiously, but he drew himself up and nodded. Merida nodded in return and turned to Jack, "Well I like ye too. Ye happy now, oh Spirit of Fun?"

Jack grinned. "Almost." Quickly grabbing Hiccup around the waist, Jack dipped him into a kiss. After pulling the dizzy brunet back onto his feet, he chuckled, "Now I'm happy."

The white haired boy strode off towards his event with the three other teens gazing after him without a word.

On the field, Aquila sidled up next to Jack, "Ye think ye've won, but ah wouldn't be so sure His Highness will just give ye what ye want so easily."

The tall guard jogged further down the line and left the boy to ponder his words. Jack shook his head to clear it, he needed to keep his mind on the race, everything depended on him now... Crack! The starting pistol shot echoed around the hills and Jack began the three mile race that would determine his fate, and Hiccup's, forever.

Jack's bare feet flew over the uneven ground as he willed every muscle in his body to move faster. Lungs burning, heart pounding, legs aching, feet sore and probably bleeding, the almost mortal boy kept his mind trained on the one thought that mattered most. Hiccup's smile. That dorky, lopsided, crooked teeth, beautiful smile at the center of his universe that made the past three hundred years worth living just to see it. If anything could move mountains, it was that smile. The more he thought about Hiccup, the less Jack noticed the screaming pain of his body... or the dark figure slowly closing the distance behind him.

Elinor, Fergus, Valka, and Stoick had joined their children by the finish line as they eagerly waited for the contestants return. Stoick and Fergus were busy talking to Mordhu (who was silently chuckling at their excitement) about his amazing caber toss, and Elinor had gone somewhere with Merida, so Valka took the opportunity to continue the conversation from earlier.

"Hiccup?"

The brunet unwillingly pulled his gaze away from the woods, "Hmm?"

"Does Jack go to yer school?"

 _Shoot!_ "Uh, we have a few classes together." _Yeah, like kissing 101._

"Oh? Did ye know he was coming to Scotland? It is quite funny ye both ending up here."

Hiccup chuckled nervously, "Heh, yeah it is pretty funny, but no, I didn't know he was coming."

Valka crossed her arms and smirked, "I know yer not telling me something, Hiccup. Would ye like to tell me yerself or should I find out on my own?"

 _Man she's good._ "Well... that depends on a few things."

"And what things might those be?"

"Whether you believe in spirits?"

Valka seemed curious at this, "Spirits? Well that's interesting. I think I might believe in spirits a wee bit, yes."

 _Ok, this is a good start..._ "Well, Jack is technically a spirit. He's invisible unless you believe in him."

"Why could yer father see him today then? I don't think he believes in spirits."

Hiccup bit his lip and glanced back to the empty finish line. _Shouldn't the race be done by now?_

"He was made visible by a spell so he could compete in the games today and if we win, he'll become human."

Valka was still confused, "Well, that's nice for him I suppose, but why are ye helping specifically?"

Hiccup took a deep breath and faced his mother. _Here we go..._ "Because he's my boyfriend."

A few seconds of stunned silence passed before Valka burst out laughing.

Hiccup frowned deeply and crossed his arms, "It's not funny! Jack wants to give up his immortality to be with me and another spirit cursed him so he'll be far worse than invisible if we don't win this game."

Valka saw her son's eyes starting to fill with tears, "Yer serious? I'm... I'm sorry, Hiccup. Is there anything I can do?"

The brunet shook his head and turned back to scanning the edge of the forest, "No, but thank you." _Damn, how long is that race?!_ "Dad? How long do these races usually las-"

The boy's words were cut short by the crowd suddenly cheering as the first runners made their way from the woods. _Oh no..._ "Merida!"

The girl had just returned with her mother and ran to the boy's side quickly followed by Mordhu, "What's wrong?"

Panicked green eyes turned to her, "He didn't win. He hasn't even come out of the woods yet."

The girl tried to calm him, "It's alright Hiccup, the game's not over yet. Just give him some time to finish the race; everyone has a different running speed."

Hiccup paced for the next ten minutes until he couldn't stand the gripping fear building in his chest any longer. "Screw it. I'm going in there!" The brunet ducked under the guard rope dividing the running area from the spectators and started running with Mordhu and Merida close behind.

"Hiccup?" "Merida!" The teens fathers were about to run after them when they found themselves being held back by Valka. "Let them go. If they don't come back by sunset, we'll send in a search party. It's important they do this themselves."

As they ran, Hiccup tried to formulate a plan of action, "Merida, how long till the games end?"

"Sunset for the games; midnight for the parties."

The brunet looked up through the trees and cursed, "Shit, we don't have much time. Mordhu, do you think you'd be able to-"

The larger boy suddenly fell to the ground with a loud yell and Malcolm's clothes fell away in tatters as he regained his bear form.

"It's not sunset yet! Merida, what...?"

The girl pulled on her hair and started pacing, "They must have ended the games early! Are ye alright Mordhu?"

The bear grunted and got to his paws, "Aye lass, but it's Jack ye need tae worry about. If ah've changed back so has he, Pitch wouldn't have given him any more time."

The panicking in Hiccup's heart was nearly suffocating now but he managed to push it down enough to think. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Mordhu was about to say he didn't know but his eyes widened with a sudden sickening thought, _He wouldn't..._ "Both of ye get on mah back. Hurry! We don't have much time!"

The only things Jack could feel when he woke were cold, dark, and fear. Where he was or how he'd gotten there were secondary thoughts to the overwhelming pain of failing his friends, failing Hiccup... not finishing the race. _You always make a mess of everything. Mess of everything. Everything._ A silky chuckle sounded somewhere close by.

"That's right, Jack. You failed didn't you? Your friends all did their part to help you and what did you do to help them? You only wanted to be human because you were tired of being invisible. You weren't really thinking of Hiccup, he never said he wanted you to be human; you were only thinking of yourself. That's why the Man in the Moon never answers you; he only grants pure hearted requests."

Jack thrashed wildly in the inky darkness surrounding him, "You don't know anything!"

"Don't I? Being invisible can change you, Jack, being invisible can twist you into someone you hardly recognize, someone you don't want to admit to being. Hiccup is better off without you."

Jack fell to the ground as his heart shuddered to a stop. "No. Nononononono! He, he can't- he said he loves me!"

"He may have felt sorry for you, but love? How could he love someone who doesn't even exist?" The winter spirit lay gasping for breath paralyzed by all the pain and fear, wishing for the first time in his life that he really could die. It was difficult to tell if he was actually hearing the soft whispers in his ear or if they were inside of his head, "I can make you forget everything. I can make you forget him like he'll forget you."

Hot tears stung Hiccup's eyes as he clung to the great bear's back with Merida's arms tight around his waist doing little to comfort him. Mordhu's words echoed around his head, _"Pitch will make him forget ye." Hold on Jack, please hold on..._

"Were almost there." Mordhu slowed to a stop to allow his friends to get off his back.

Merida slid to the ground expecting Hiccup to follow her but the boy sat in stony silence still gripping Mordhu's fur. "Hiccup, come on! What are ye waitin' for?"

Red rimmed eyes turned to stare unseeingly at the girl, "I can feel him. He's slipping away somewhere... I don't know if I can get to him in time."

Merida's eyes flashed in the last of the fading light as she grabbed her friend by the shirt and shook him, "Do ye love him?"

"What?"

"DO YE LOVE HIM?! If ye really love him ye won't give up on him. Ye'll go tae the gates of hell and back for him! Now ge' off that bear and start runnin'!"

Hiccup blinked as the grey shadows cleared from his vision. "Where-? JACK!"

This time it was Merida and Mordhu's turn to run, the brunet ran so fast they almost lost track of him a few times before nearly cannoning into his back as he stopped short. Merida was about to ask him why he stopped running, but the question stuck in her throat at the sight before them. A stone circle; one so filled with ancient magic the teens could feel it from where they stood, was filled with a strange grey light. Jack floated a few inches above the ground, seemingly unconscious, and Pitch stood close to him, chuckling as he caught sight of the humans.

"Look who decided to show up!"

Before he could continue taunting, a different kind of light flashed through the woods as a Malcolm's Land Rover bounced over the rocks and swung into the clearing. Four frantic adults and several of the large boys from the games piled out of the car. Seeing a huge black bear so close to his daughter, Fergus charged toward Mordhu with a yell.

"NO!" Merida grabbed a stick and held in front of her like a sword as she stood defensively in front of the bear. "It's Mordhu! He's not a real bear, he's under a spell!"

Fergus looked incredulous, "Have ye gone out of yer mind, lass?!"

Valka peered into the dark stone circle illuminated only by the car's headlights and caught a glimmer of... was that a face? "Elinor? Do ye see...?"

The other woman nodded slowly, "There's somethin' else here."

The two women exchanged knowing glances before making their way to the edge of the stone circle. Stoick and Fergus started to run forward but Valka held up her hand.

"Stay there, there's more going on here than ye understand. Trust us. What is it Ella?"

Elinor slowly felt the air around her, "Fear. Something... _someone_ is being held against their will."

Valka glanced at Hiccup who was staring at something and seething. "Is it...?"

The boy gritted his teeth and nodded. Merida still held her position between her father and Mordhu, "What do ye want us tae do, mum?"

Fergus watched dumbfounded as his wife calmly stood beside the large bear, "Get everyone into the stones and form a circle."

When no one moved Mordhu roared, "YE HEARD THE WOMAN, NOW GE' IN THERE!"

Elinor and Valka stood facing each other on opposite sides of the circle and Valka grinned at her friend, "Might as well..." Elinor smiled and snapped her fingers towards the Land Rover and the forest was instantly plunged into darkness.

Fergus's squeak of shock was quickly silenced by Stoick's big hand being clapped over his mouth with a fierce whisper of, "Hauld yer wheesht man!"

Mordhu, the teens, and their mothers were the only ones who could see everything clearly as the grey light burned brighter.

Pitch raised a curious eyebrow at the developments, "Well, this is interesting. These stones haven't seen a witch in many long centuries. What, exactly, do you propose to do about my little arrangement?"

Elinor ignored the spirit, "Merida, ye and yer friends get in the circle. Everyone else join hands and whatever happens, _whatever happens,_ do, not, let, go."

Once the circle closed around them Pitch turned to Hiccup, "I didn't think you'd come this far for him. Too bad there's nothing you can do now, even if I wake him up, he won't remember you. Every bit of goodness has been taken from him and made into something dark. You'll be little more than a distant dream by now."

Mordhu shook his head, "Ye can't take a person's heart. Ye can stop it, ye can make it nigh impossible tae restart, but even ye don't have the power tae destroy it."

Pitch smiled and Mordhu growled as a sharp pain spread through his own chest, "You would know, wouldn't you?"

"Mordhu!" Merida knelt by the bear as the High King laughed, "You didn't tell them did you? Why you're a bear?"

Mordhu grunted as the pain began spreading to his limbs and turned his brown eyes to Merida. "Ah'm sorry, lass, ah didnae want ye tae think ill of me. As a prince ah once decided tae fight for the hand of a noble lass. Ah fought hard; ah won every tournament, defeated every challenger until ah was the only one left. But when ah approached the lady she laughed in mah face and said ah must have the brains of a bear if ah thought ah would ever impress her. Mah own stupid pride got the better of me and ah demanded her father give her tae me anyway. He refused, and before ah left, ah vowed tae take mah revenge by killing every suitor who came tae call thereafter; if the lady wouldnae have me, she wouldnae have any. At that moment the sky grew dark and the lady rose from her throne, "Stupid mortal! If ye would have had some humility ah would have chosen ye for mah own. Now be cursed tae wander the ages as the bear ye are!" Ah fell tae the ground as ah transformed tae the way ye see now, the lady ah now knew tae be a powerful Fae pointed one last time at me before releasing her dogs tae chase me intae the forest, "Stay ye a bear until ye deserve the brave heart that will release ye forever." Ah didnae want tae tell ye, not from pride, but from wanting tae be worthy of yer friendship."

Merida hugged her friend around his furry neck, "Yer one of the best people ah know, even as a bear."

Pitch smiled as the bear painfully growled again, "Maybe you'd like to release him then?"

"Why don't ye just stop torturing him?!"

The dark spirit threw back his head and laughed, "You think I'm hurting your friends? I only remind them of the fears they already have, their imagination does the rest. Like Mordhu said, I can't change their hearts."

Hiccup looked over at Jack; a tiny spark of light was dawning in his mind. _His heart... Jack's heart, my heart, Mordhu's heart, Merida's heart..._ "You have to shoot him."

"WHAT?!"

"Mordhu. You have to shoot him through the heart to release him."

The brunet turned to Pitch, "That's right, isn't it? Merida is the brave heart."

The spirit applauded slowly, "Right first time. She has the power to release him from this life, if she doesn't, he will most likely allow his fears to consume him until he is no more than a savage animal."

The redhead's eyes filled with tears and the bear quietly nudged her, "It's alright, lass. Ye have given me the best day of mah life and yer friendship means more to me than anything ah've ever known."

Blue eyes gazed into deep brown, the eyes of a weary human boy silently reaching out for rest and peace.

"Ah'll do it."

Quickly pressing a kiss into Mordhu's thick fur, Merida drew an arrow from her quiver, knocking it as the bear painfully stood on his hind legs. "Thank ye, Merida." A single tear fell from the girl's eye to land unseen on the arrow before it flew silently to its home in the bear's heart.

Pitch turned his attention to Hiccup. "What about you? Can you release Jack from his suffering?"

The brunet shook his head, "No. He's already gone. But I can bring him back."

Running forward, Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack and pressed him close to his own heart. "Come on Jack, wake up."

Smoky grey eyes snapped open to stare at Hiccup. "Who are you?"

The brunet took a deep breath and tightened his hold slightly, "Hiccup."

Jack laughed, "What kind of a name is Hiccup?! So, Hiccup, mind telling me why you're hugging me? Cause, you're not exactly my first choice."

Ignoring the stinging comment, Hiccup stayed focused. _What's going to make him remember? Something fun..._ "Oh, I don't know, I just go for the bad boy type I guess. Maybe we could have some fun."

Jack pressed his hands flat against the other boy's back and Hiccup gasped as ice crystals began forming on his skin, "Fun? Freezing things is fun."

A playfully wicked glint came into Jack's eyes and he whispered, "Freezing live things is even more fun."

Hiccup gripped the spirit tighter and grit his teeth against the searing pain. "Y-yeah, that is pr-retty f-fun. What else do you l-like to do?"

Grey eyes flashed upward before a wide grin spread over the spirit's face.

"Fly."

Like a bolt of icy lightning, Jack shot straight up into the sky with Hiccup clinging to him with bloodless fingers digging into his back.

"What's the matter, Hiccup? Don't you like flying?"

They were far above the ground and Hiccup could feel more ice crystals forming on his cheeks as Jack rose higher into the cloudless night sky. The increasing lack of oxygen combined with frostbite and general fatigue was causing the mortal boy to lose consciousness.

"Hey Jack?"

The winter spirit looked down at the boy in his arms, "Yeah?"

"You'll always have my heart."

A soft smile played on the brunet's lips before he slumped limply in the spirit's arms and his last breath crystalized in the cold air.

That smile. That dorky, lopsided, crooked teeth, beautiful smile at the center of his universe that made life worth living made Jack's heart beat.

Thump.

 _Hiccup._

Ice blue eyes gazed frantically around as Jack ground to a halt midair.

 _Hiccup._

"Hiccup?" The brunet's freckled face was starting to turn an unhealthy shade of pale blue.

 **"HICCUP!"** Gripping the boy tighter, Jack shot towards the ground in a comet like blur to land in the circle again.

Pitch chuckled at the ragged sobs that echoed around the stone circle and Jack's futile attempts to shake his boyfriend awake, "Hiccup! Please wake up, I'm so- I'm sorry, I, I didn't know!"

Elinor was the first to catch the silvery glimmer rising above the treetops.

"Jack."

The boy's tearstained face rose to meet hers.

"Turn Hiccup on his back. Merida, do the same to Mordhu."

Jack gently laid the boy on the grass and as he helped Merida to roll the bear over; neither of them noticed an almost dry tear begin to make its way slowly down the arrow in his chest.

Merida looked over at her mother questioningly, "What now?"

"Now?" A smile began spreading over Elinor's face, "Hold on and never let go."

All eyes turned to see the full moon rise high above the stone circle, bathing everything in a brilliant white glow. Pitch shuddered and disappeared into the forest, unwilling to face the one who knew the things that even his heart longed for. Jack grabbed hold of Hiccup's hand and squeezed until his fingers were the color of the moon, hardly daring to breathe. _Please... just save Hiccup._

As the moon reached its zenith, Merida's single tear slipped quietly into Mordu's heart and a tiny spark of light shone through the bear's fur before disappearing. Several seconds passed and Merida was about to speak when the light flashed again, stronger and brighter this time, quickly filling Mordhu's body as he again began to transform into a human boy. The light drained away from his limbs until only the place where the arrow still rested remained.

"Pull it out."

Merida winced as she gripped the arrow firmly and gave one sharp tug. Mordhu sat up sharply and gasped in a great lungful of air as the light sealed itself in his chest leaving only a small scar as a reminder of its presence.

Merida patted the boy's back until he began to breathe normally. "Ye alright there friend?"

The now completely human Mordhu gazed around, "Ah think so..." At hearing his own voice, the boy closed his eyes and sighed as a single tear dripped onto his bare chest. Still with his eyes closed, Mordhu blushed, "Ah don't have any clothes on do ah?"

Merida patted his back one more time and chuckled. "No."

All eyes turned towards the other boys in breathless anticipation. Jack still clasped Hiccup's hand in his as he prayed for his life. An unbearable stillness fell over the glade and the moon seemed to pause on its journey momentarily before slowly pulling its light away from the small circle.

Jack hung his head as fresh tears washed down his cheeks, "He didn't save him."

Merida shook her head and leaned over to punch the boy hard in the chest. "Eejit! Do ye love him? If ye love him ye don't give up on him. Hold on and never let go."

Jack looked down at the pale freckled face he loved so much. So much that he'd wanted to give up his-

"IMMORTALITY!"

The winter spirit gasped and quickly glanced at the edge of the stone circle where the moonlight was already starting to ebb, "That's why you never answered!" Jack pulled Hiccup into his lap and held him close to his own steadily beating heart.

"Hiccup? I love you more than anything in the whole world, and you will always have my heart." Silence. Absolute stillness.

Thump.

 _Hiccup._

Thump.

 _Hiccup?_

Thump.

 _Hiccup!_

"Jack?"

The boy opened his icy blue eyes to stare into the bright green of the one he loved. "You came back."

"So did you."

The hugged each other close until Hiccup suddenly stiffened and scrambled to his feet. "Jack! You-"

The other boy hurried to stand in front of his trembling boyfriend, "What's wrong?"

The smile that could move mountains shone brighter than the moon overhead, "You're warm."

Jack gasped, "I'm wha- I'm warm?! You mean I'm Human?!"

Hiccup put his hand over Jack's rapidly beating heart, "Feel that?"

Jack grabbed both of Hiccup's hands and kissed them over and over as tears of joy fell from his eyes. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I can feel you! I'm, I'm alive."

Elinor broke the circle and the group rushed forward to hug their respective children and friends.

Malcolm tapped Mordhu on the shoulder and handed him another change of clothes. "We've got tae stop meeting like this." The black haired boy's warm, deep laugh rang out amid the stones and he quickly dressed himself, "Ah owe ye two sets of clothes now."

Valka held Hiccup tightly and smoothed the back of his hair, "I thought we lost ye for a while, Hiccup. Please don't have anything to do with dangerous spirits again."

Hiccup grinned and flexed a skinny arm, "Who me? Nah, I'm way to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... this."

Valka laughed and turned a loving gaze on the boy still holding one of Hiccup's hands. "Jack, thank you for saving my son. He deserves someone who loves him more than anything else, and I think tonight ye proved that ye do."

Stoick gave Jack a stern look, "I assume by tonight's show of affection ye plan on stayin' around for a while?"

The boy took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes sir. I love Hiccup and I'm not going anywhere."

The huge man suddenly swept both boys off the ground in a hug before setting them back down again gasping for air. "Well son, I don't know how long ye two have been together, but I have no objections to ye being together from here on out."

Jack smiled and buried his face in his boyfriend's warm neck, "See, Hic? Best vacation ever."

 **Notes: I use the spelling Mordhu here because (for me at least) it flows a little better. I also changed the Highland Games events to fit my story, but hopefully I hit the twelve o'clock with the caber toss anyway.**

*Everything from Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon belong to DreamWorks.

*I own nothing but my imagination and a computer.

*This is Fanart/Fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
